Outdoor light fixtures are used to illuminate and make lucid walkways, paths, doorways, plants and buildings. Convention electric power sources, such as AC 120 volt power, wired to the light fixtures energize the lamps associated with the fixtures. Switches, timers and photoresistors are included in the electric circuits of the lamps for turning on the lamps at night. The power sources include solar-powered rechargeable batteries that provide electric power to the lamps at night. Light emitting diodes lamps, LED lamps, are energy efficient as they emit relatively little heat and are low cost and durable light producing devices. LED lamps have been used with solar-powered rechargeable batteries to illuminate outdoor environments. Examples of solar panel light devices are disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
Janda et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,267 discloses a control circuit for a solar powered rechargeable battery and a lamp. Switching circuitry reacts to a drop in output voltage of the solar panel, as ambient or sun light decreases, to connect the lamp to the battery. The switching circuitry also blocks the current to the lamp when the voltage of the panel is high as sunlight increases.
Arcadia et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,816 discloses a solar panel 40 supported on an upright tubular member 20. A plurality of LEDs 72 connected a battery are located within the tubular member 20 adjacent the ornamental aperture 30.
Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,660, FIG. 6, discloses a plurality of illuminators 16 mounted on concave reflectors 17 and cemented to a solar panel 19. The illuminators can be LEDs.
Gross in U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,303 shows in FIG. 21 a solar powered energy source 276 coupled to a string of lights 264 located within an upright sleeve 216 having a hollow transparent tube 232. A plurality of LEDs 262 are located within the tube. An on-off switch 272 is used to connect the LEDs to the solar panel 276.
Patrick in U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,170 discloses a circuit board with LEDs 28 located within an upright housing 12. A solar panel 10 mounted on top of tube 12 is connected to the LEDs 28.